Various types of hand weapons have heretofore been known for use in self-defense and for other purposes. The techniques of karate and other methods of self-defense have become very refined and advanced. For these purposes it is desirable to have a weapon which is small, compact, easily carried, and does not require explosives or chemical substances to provide its actuating force.
The object and purpose of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a fighting weapon which is small, compact, easily carried, and operated entirely by hand power, but which is nevertheless very effective.